Blue Arrow
by absinthefairy2220
Summary: Rhian has to deal with many things in her life, mainly her sadistic father and also being in love with Oliver and wanting a relationship with him and trying to keep her friendship with Felicity. Can she handle it all or will it consume her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Rhian Moon. I had known Oliver Queen for two years. I had known him as the Green Arrow for a year. We met through Felicity. It was her who helped me get a job at Queen Consolidated working closely with her and Oliver. She was my best friend and had known I was the Blue Arrow before Oliver had known who I was. I knew he was the Green Arrow but Felicity never told him my secret. She had urged me to tell him on my own and I eventually did. But I screwed things up.

I didn't mean to get upset. I didn't mean to say "I quit the team." I was just mad that Oliver thought I was careless. We all go too far from time to time and this time it was me who put an arrow through a criminal's heart.

But there I was, standing at the door of Oliver's giant mansion debating on ringing the bell to apologize for my actions. I knew he was home. It was getting too late to be out so I knew he was home alone since that's how he lived now. Besides the maids and Diggle showing up from time to time, the house was basically empty.

"You can do this, Rhian." I said to myself. I took a deep breath and then rang the bell. One of the maids answered. "Is Oliver here?" I asked.

"What do you want, Rhian?" The maid stepped aside as Oliver asked his question.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked.

He stood there staring at me. I hung my head and took a step forward. "Oliver, please? I'm sorry." I wanted to cry. I had hurt him and I had never meant to. I secretly loved him and hated myself for hurting him.

"Yeah." He responded. "Let's go upstairs." I followed him up the stairs. He led me to his bedroom. The one place we could talk without being interrupted by anything.

He let me in the room first then he followed, shutting the door behind me.

"Rhian."

"Oliver." We spoke at the same time. "Go ahead, Rhian." He stood in front of me.

"Oliver, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said to you a few days ago. I never meant for anything to happen. I hurt you with my words. I hurt the whole team. I should've never killed that guy. I let my emotions get in the way. The guy was my father's dealer. My father's a horrible person." Tears escaped my eyes.

"No Rhian, it's my fault. I knew who the guy was and I didn't do my job and keep you away from him. I failed you." He pulled me into a hug and I began to cry.

"Oliver, I can't go home. I haven't even been there the past few days. I can't face my father. If you knew what he's done, you'd break your own rule and kill him." I couldn't tell him how bad my life at home was.

"It's ok, Rhian. It's ok." He held me there for a minute. We didn't speak while I cried.

I pulled away and wiped the tears away. "I didn't mean to quit. I was mad at you for yelling at me like I couldn't do what I was suppose to do."

"I know."

"Oliver." I looked into his eyes. I could see he had only done what he did because he cared about me.

"What is it?" He asked. I suddenly kissed him. He kissed back harder. I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes again. "Sorry about your shirt." I giggled. He looked down and saw it had been ruined by tears and mascara.

"It's just a shirt. It can be replaced." he took it off, revealing all of the scars from his time on the island. My hands slowly ran over them while he placed his hands on my hips. He had never let me see his scars. Not fully. I'd stitch up a wound for him a time or two, but he never let me see his scars completely.

"I didn't realize how many scars you actually have." I said, not leaving a scar untouched.

"Most of them are from the island. It's a time I wish to forget." he grabbed my hands and placed them around his neck. I placed another kiss on his lips, this time taking the lead as to how fast it progressed. It started out slow. Tenderly kissing each other. The kiss deepened. His tongue invaded my mouth. Eventually we both had to come up for air.

"Rhian," Oliver said, I looked up into his eyes. "Stay with me tonight." I couldn't say no. I had nowhere else to go and I didn't want to go back to Felicity's smelling like Oliver and looking like I've cried my eyes out all night. She'd probably rip Oliver a new one without me trying to explain.

Oliver stepped away. "My sister's PJs may not be the right size for you if she's left any of her clothes here."

"One of your shirts would be fine. I wouldn't feel right wearing your sister's clothes while being with you," I smiled. He pulled out a spare t-shirt and handed it to me.

"Shower's through there if you would like to take one. There's towels in there as well." He pointed towards the on-suite connected to his room.

"Thank you," I smiled and walked towards the on-suite. "You can join if you wish."

"Maybe next time," He smirked. "You've had a rough few days, I figured you'd like to be alone in there." He was right, I wanted to be alone. I didn't want him to see me just yet. It was why I asked for one of his shirts.

I walked into the on-suite and shut the door. The room was huge. There were both a huge tub with jets in it and a shower with one of those rain type shower heads in it with plenty of room for two people. I sat the shirt down on the counter and found a clean towel to put with it. I pulled my clothes off and then noticed myself in the mirror. The scars and bruises I had all over me. The ones on my legs and arms were from the crime fighting. The others on my torso and back, those were from my abusive father. I didn't want Oliver to know how abusive my father was. He would kill him on principle if he found out. Nope, tonight was going to be a night where the shirt stayed on. I took my blonde hair out of the ponytail it was in and proceeded to step into the shower, turning it on to a comfortable hot temperature.

I didn't want to take too long in the shower, but I also needed some time to process everything. I decided to just sit down in the shower and let the water run over me. Before I knew it, Oliver was knocking on the door "You ok in there? You've been in there for an hour and a half." I didn't realize the water was getting cold. "Yeah, i'm good." i yelled from the shower. I got up and out of the shower, grabbing the towel from the counter. I dried myself off and put Oliver's shirt on. I then realized I had no clean underwear to put on. I had two options. Put the ones I had on earlier back on or be embarrassed and ask Oliver about possibly wearing a pair of his boxers and I knew he wore boxers, that cute butt of his didn't fit into crime fighting pants in tighty whities. I'm sure his ex-girlfriends like Laurel and Sara had worn his underwear at least once. It was a hard choice to make. I decided to let myself be embarrassed. I mean, I had already ruined one of his shirts and asked for another.

"Oliver?" I asked through the door. It was now or never.

"Yes?" he was right on the other side.

"Um… I hate to embarrass myself, but I didn't quite think this whole shower thing through. I don't have any clean underwear."

"Oh, well that does seem to be an issue you have there." he chuckled.

"Oliver! It's not funny! Help me out here?" I was mortified. Here I was, standing here with only a shirt on and he was laughing at me. I waited a minute. "Oliver?" I asked. He didn't respond back. Suddenly the door opened and he slid his arm through with a pair of his boxers. I grabbed them.

"Thank you." I slid his boxers on. It was different, but they were comfy. I walked out of the bathroom, leaving my clothes behind. He was waiting for me on the other side of the door.

"Thank you again. I feel human now." I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad." he was still shirtless but had changed into sweatpants. He looked down at me and kissed me again. The kiss was deep. He moved his hands down my back and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me over to his bed and laid me down on it.

His hands then traveled to the hem of the shirt. He tried to slide his hand under the shirt. I grabbed his hand and pulled away from his kiss. "No, Oliver. I like where this is going, but can you please not try to take the shirt off?" I asked, I was scared he would ask why or try to take it off anyways. If he even felt the scars on me, he'd wonder what had happened. I wasn't ready for that.

"Ok," he said, looking into my eyes. "Shirt can stay on, but the boxers will have to come off or this won't go the way I was hoping."

He kissed me again, his hand abandoned the shirt and found their way to the boxers that he quickly took off of me. I felt his fingers caress the bare skin of my thigh. It made me want him. My hands found their way to his sweatpants, slowly pushing them down to get them off of him. He stopped for a minute and pulled them off. He was now fully naked, and fully erect. He went back to caressing my thigh and getting close to the area I longed for him to touch.

He began to rub my clit. It made me moan. Then he slid a finger inside. "Does that feel good?" he asked. "Yes." I moaned. He slid in a second finger. "How about that?" He was fingering me and it felt so good. "I want you, Oliver." I pleaded with him. "Not yet. I've been thinking about this day for a while and I want to make it last." I reached down and grabbed him and began to stroke. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Careful." he said "You keep that up, I'll cum before I can even give you what you want then you'll be disappointed." He grabbed my hand that was stroking him and placed it above my head.

He gave me another kiss then made his way down my body. He removed his fingers from me and replaced them with the flicking of his tongue. He flicked my clit and sucked. It was heaven. I felt my climax coming.

"Oliver." I moaned, my hands found his hair. "Oliver, I'm going to cum." with that, he sucked harder and licked my clit faster. He wanted me to reach bliss while he was eating me out. It hit suddenly. I arched my back, my hands grabbed his hair. I started screaming. "Yes yes yes! Oh Oliver! Yes! Keep going." I didn't want it to stop. He wanted every last bit of my climax.

It ended as fast as it had begun. My body was shaking while it relaxed. Oliver flicked my clit with his tongue a couple more times before coming back up to kiss me.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yes, I did." I felt his member against my thigh.

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"You're still hard. I think we need to fix that." my hands found their way back down to him and began to didn't reject it this time. He moaned as I storked him.

He slid a knee between my thighs, allowing him room. I led him to me. He kissed me and slid inside. I thought I was ready for him, I wasn't. There was some pain at first, but I didn't push him away.

"You're big." I kissed him.

"Is it too much?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. Just give me a minute for my body to adjust to you."

"I just hurt you, didn't I?" He was getting ready to move and slide out.

"No, Ollie, stay." He didn't move. "I promise, you didn't hurt me, you're just big is all. Big can be a very wonderful thing." I smiled. I placed my hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Since you're worried about hurting me, I'm going to guide you. Let me control how fast you go. I have control this way while you're still on top. I can stop you if it gets to be too much. You can't go any deeper or faster than I let you." I smiled at him.

"Ok,' he said, "guide me." I pushed against his hips causing him to pull out a bit. Then I pulled him towards me, causing him to thrust deep inside me. I did that a few times and got to a pace that was perfect for both of us. I slowly stopped guiding him and he only went as deep as i had shown him. He kept going. He kept hitting the right spot. I could feel my climax slowly coming again. I placed my hands on his hips again and pulled him even deeper and harder. "I want you to cum, Ollie" He was thrusting deep and fast on his own now. I could feel it, we were both close. Suddenly I climaxed again. I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. I screamed in pleasure. My fingers marked his back. A couple more thrusts and he came, we both moaned in pure ecstasy.

When he finished his climax, he stared down at me, still inside me. "I haven't had sex like that in a while." He kissed me.

"I enjoyed that, Ollie, but now, I think you need to move." He slid out of me slowly then laid down beside me. After I caught my breath, I rolled onto my side and cuddled with him. He put his arm around me.

"Thank you, Ollie, for respecting my wishes about the shirt." He began to stroke my hair.

"I would never disrespect your wishes, Rhian. You'll let me see all of you when you're ready. I can't force you. I liked that trick you did though. I was so worried about hurting you. You're so small, I didn't want to break you.

"You could never break me, Ollie." I slowly began to drift to sleep. "Ollie?" I asked sleepily.

"Hmm?" He was also almost asleep.

"We can't tell Felicity about us. She's my best friend and you two used to date"

"I agree. We can't tell her. I'm just glad you're here to stay." Oliver smiled and then fell asleep.

I was happy to be in his arms. I had waited too long for this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/U: I have been without net for two days otherwise this would've been done and uploaded sooner. I have net back again and I have been updating this in my google docs where i keep it on my phone/computer depending on where i'm at. updates may not be constant.

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up a few hours later, my heart racing. The face of the man I shot with my arrow haunted my dreams. It took me a moment to realize where I was. I sat up. I was still in Oliver's room. I felt Oliver's arm wrap around my waist.

"Shh. It's ok. You're ok." I laid back down and he pulled me close to him, kissing me softly on the lips.

"It felt real, Ollie. He was alive and trying to kill me." I was shaken up. I didn't want Oliver to let go of me.

"The dealer?" Oliver asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yes." I responded. "Do the ones you kill always haunt you like this?"

"Unfortunately. It's why I stopped killing and didn't want you to kill. It can change you."

Tears escaped. "I'm so sorry, Ollie."

"It's ok. What's done is done. We can't change what happened." He wiped the tears away.

"I knew better though. I'm not fit to wear the Blue Arrow hood anymore."

"Don't say that. You are still the Blue Arrow. I made the mistake in not benching you."

I laughed. "Do you really think benching me would've stopped me from going out there? I was doing this on my own for a long time. You would've had to tranq me to keep me benched and we both know the last time you tranqed me, I almost broke your leg for it."

He kissed me again, "well either way, it wasn't your fault and you're still going to wear your hood. Felicity had that made specifically for you."

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Try to go back to sleep, Rhian. Nothing is going to happen to you with me here."

"I'll try to." I kissed him and then buried myself into his chest, taking in his scent that lulled me back to sleep as his arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe from the world.

I woke up the next morning. I rolled over to kiss Oliver, but he wasn't in the bed. I listened for a minute. There were no sounds from anywhere. The door to the on-suite was open and the light was on, but Oliver wasn't in there.

"Oliver?" I asked out to the air. No response.

"Oliver?" I asked again, getting out of the bed. His shirt I was wearing covered my naked bottom.

"Oliver, are you here?" Surely he didn't leave without saying something.

The door to the bedroom opened and made me jump. Oliver walked in with a gym bag on his shoulder.

"Shh. Digs is downstairs. If he sees you in here, he'll tell Felicity." Oliver whispered, shutting the door behind him. He was right. I couldn't be seen in Oliver's room especially while wearing one of his shirts and having a naked bottom trying to peek out.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to Oliver as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I have that covered," he handed me the gym bag. "I went to the lair and grabbed some of your clothes you left there. I also messed up the bed in the extra room across the hall and placed your clothes from last night in there. I'll keep Digs downstairs. You can leave the bag in here." He kissed me and then left to distract digs.

I was an expert at changing clothes quickly. I had to be fast and quiet. I opened the bag and found a pair of black slacks, a white tank top, a blazer, and strappy heels. My go to work outfit. I groaned. It was a work day and I didn't really want to leave Oliver's room. "At least he remembered to grab a bra and panties for me." I whispered to myself.

I got dressed, put my hair up into a messy ponytail, and grabbed the heels. I quietly left Oliver's room and walked over to the other side of the hall and opened and closed that door loudly so it seemed like I was coming from that room instead of Oliver's. I walked downstairs to Oliver and Diggle.

"Good morning, Rhian. I hope you slept well." Oliver said to me as I made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"I did, Oliver. Thank you for letting me stay. Good morning Diggle." I smiled at both men.

"Good morning. Felicity has been calling me trying to find you." Diggle said sternly.

"Oops. I forgot to text her and let her know I was here."

"Rhian came over to talk last night and had one too many to drink. I didn't want her to head out while under the influence and with it being late, it was easier for her to stay here instead of calling you." Oliver quickly lied for me.

"Well, don't need to be late. There's a few meetings scheduled for today." I smiled.

"Shoes there, Rhian?" Oliver pointed out.

"In case you haven't noticed, they're four inch heels. I will put them on in the car before we get to Queen Consolidated." I held the shoes up, giving Oliver my look of "I'm not being in pain longer than I need to be with these things" which is basically also my "you're possibly an idiot but I'm not saying anything cause you're my boss" look.

Diggle chuckled, "let's go before you're even more late than you are already." We all headed to the car. Me and Oliver in the back and Diggle driving us.

"Thank you." I whispered to Oliver. He smiled and grabbed my hand without Diggle seeing and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. I wanted to lay my head on his shoulder as we headed to work. I wanted to kiss him. This relationship was going to be difficult.

As we got close to Queen Consolidated, I let go of Oliver's hand and put my shoes on. Oliver pulled out his phone and typed on it then handed it to me. I read what he wrote.

 _You look absolutely stunning._

I wrote under it, _it's the same way I look everyday for work._ I handed his phone back to him. He typed and handed it back to me.

 _It hasn't gone unnoticed. I've had a fantasy of fucking you in my office. Wish we had an hour alone and no windows for prying eyes._

I blushed. I wrote back _at least we have the same fantasy._ And handed it back.

He looked at me and smiled. He typed again and gave the phone back to me.

 _Anything we can do about that?_

I pulled out my phone and looked at the schedule for the day then typed _your lunch hour is free for once and Felicity has to be down in IT all day to upgrade the servers. I can override the elevator so it doesn't stop on your floor and we can fix the issue you're having._

I handed it back. He read it then looked at me. I pointed towards his very prominent issue in his pants. He looked down then quickly put a hand over it. I stifled a giggle.

We got to Queen Consolidated. Diggle got out to walk around the car to open the door for us to get out. "You're fixing this later." Oliver quickly said.

"I plan on it. Just think of something that isn't a turn on so you're not hard as a rock until then or go rub one out real fast. Don't need you getting blue balls. I've read that can be painful." Diggle then opened the door on my side. I got out and Oliver followed behind.

We walked into Queen Consolidated, Digs a few feet in front and Oliver right behind me.

"Mr. Diggle, go on up, I need to discuss a schedule conflict with Rhian before we head up." We all stopped walking.

"You sure you don't want me to stay down here with you, Sir?" Diggle replied.

"I don't think anything is going to happen that we can't take care of." I replied. Diggle headed to the elevator.

Oliver led me by the arm to a private restroom. "You're fixing this now." He spoke into my ear.

We weren't seen headed into the restroom, thankfully. He locked the door once we were in the restroom. He grabbed me and started kissing me wildly. He pushed me up against a wall, I started undoing his belt. His hands went for my slacks.

He started kissing my neck. "Ollie," I said, "Ollie, slow down." He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Let's save the rough sex for later. I got a better idea."

I turned him around and forced him against the wall. I kissed him and unzipped his pants. My hands found their way to his hard on and pulled it out, stroking it. He moaned, then deepened the kiss.

I backed away, not stopping the pleasure he was feeling. He looked at me "what are you doing?"

"Fixing your issue." I replied. I got on my knees in front of him and smirked. He realized what my idea was.

I licked his hard on. He didn't realize I had my tongue piercing in until that moment. The ball ran against him causing even more pleasure.

"This is a really good idea, Rhian." He said in between moans.

I placed him in my mouth and began to go back and forth, giving him a blow job that would hold him over until later. His right hand grabbed onto the counter for support, his left hand placed on the top of my head, guiding me, urging me to deepthroat him. I took all of him into my mouth. His moans being constant. I looked up at him, his head was back against the wall and his eyes were closed. I placed my tongue ring against him, letting it rub against him, the added pressure and sensation caused him to growl with pleasure. I kept going. I wanted his bliss in my mouth the way he wanted mine the night before.

"Keep going." He said, the knuckles on his hand holding on to the counter were white. I took him out of my mouth and stroked him with hand, the other hand on his hip while I went to give his balls some attention. This almost threw him over the edge.

"I'm going to cum." He said, breathless.

I licked the tip of him. "Then cum for me, Ollie."

He took over stroking himself while still hanging on to the counter. I opened my mouth, waiting for him to hit pure bliss. He finally did after a few more strokes, moaning loudly. I wrapped my mouth around him while he came, allowing his seed to coat my throat. I licked the last bit off of him, causing him to shake.

"Is that better?" I asked, smiling.

"Much." He smiled back. He helped me up off of my knees. "Thank you for fixing that. Maybe now I can be OK until lunch." He kissed my forehead before tucking himself back in and zipping up his pants.

"Are you going to be ok until then? I was expecting you to play with yourself while you were down there."

"I'll be fine. This one was strictly about you." I wanted him badly, but thinking about what was to come later kept me from letting him take me right there. I walked to the sink to wash my hands. He came up behind me and kissed my neck. One hand wrapped around my waist, the other found its way down to rub me through my pants.

"Oliver." I looked in the mirror at him.

"What?" He breathed on my neck.

"You're going to be late for your meeting more than you already are." I tried to push him away but he stayed.

"I'm always late. Let me return the favor." He tried to undo my pants. Images flashed in my head of what my abusive father would have done to me. I freaked out. I quickly turned around and shoved Oliver. "I said no!"

He held his hands up "Alright. Calm down." He said in a calm voice.

I realized I just tried to hurt him when he was only trying to be nice. "Ollie, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, Rhian. You're right. I'm late." He headed towards the door, unlocked it and peeked outside. "We're clear."

I followed him out and to the elevator. I pressed the button to go up. The doors opened and we got into the elevator and I pressed the correct floor for his office and the door closed.

"Ollie, I'm sorry," I looked at him. "I didn't mean to shove you away."

"It's ok, you said no, I didn't listen to the way you said it," he grabbed my hand.

"No, it's not. I just laid hands on the one guy who signs my paychecks."

"I'm not going to retaliate in any way, Rhian. I'm not that person. I'm not like your father."

"You don't know what my father is like." I scoffed.

"I know he's abusive. I don't know to what extent and I know you'll tell me what all he's done to you to make you shove me when I try to persuade you when you're ready and on your terms. Until then, I will wait. I will never hurt you and I hope you believe that."

I kissed him. "Thank you, Ollie, I believe you, my heart believes you, my mind on the other hand, that's going to take some work." The elevator dinged when it reached the correct floor. I walked out of the elevator first.

"I apologize for Mr. Oliver being late. We ran into a schedule conflict that needed his attention right away." I spoke to the Board of Directors who were waiting outside of Oliver's office.

"We understand, Miss Moon, that Mr. Oliver is a busy man and can't be in two places at once. Would you mind grabbing some coffee for the meeting?" Said one of the old men whose name I refused to learn. They were all old, stern, rude, and saw me as coffee girl. I looked at Oliver with a "please don't make me" look. He looked back at me with a "do it and don't complain" look.

"Certainly, sir." I smiled

"I dislike you, Ollie" I whispered to Oliver as I walked past him towards a side room where we kept the coffee and random snacks.

"I'll thank you in more ways than one later." He whispered back before leading everyone into the conference room.

The coffee was already brewed and ready to be taken to the conference room when I got to it.

"Thank God for self-brewing coffee," I huffed as Digs came in.

"What were you and Oliver discussing earlier?I know it wasn't a scheduling conflict. You never double book Oliver." Digs sternly asked.

"If you must know, we were discussing my father." Another lie. Great. Luckily it wasn't a complete lie.

"Ah. You know you can tell me what you tell Oliver about him."

"Well, John, like Oliver, there are some things I don't like to discuss with people. My father's relationship with me being one of them. You know about as much as Oliver does. Now, I must take this coffee to the board members cause heaven forbid they get their own fucking coffee."

I grabbed the coffee and walked past Digs. I headed to Oliver's office which lead to the conference room. The board was already discussing business. I sat the coffee in the middle of the table.

"Thank you Miss Moon." The same old guy who asked for the coffee said.

"Anything else I can get for you gentlemen?" I asked.

"That will be all, thank you," Oliver spoke up before anyone could say anything. Saving me from possibly going off on one of them for treating me like a servant.

"Very well. I'll be at my desk if you need anything, Mr. Queen." I walked out as they continued their meeting.

I made my way to my desk which sat facing Felicity's desk. We had turned them so Felicity's faced Oliver's office and so neither one of our backs were facing the elevator. Felicity was already down in IT. I sat there alone. I responded to emails on Oliver's behalf and took messages from those that called. I kept his schedule organized and worked around the evening activities as best as possible.

Time dragged by slowly. I hated days where it was meeting after meeting for Oliver. The conference was finished and I showed everyone out while Oliver went and sat at his desk. Once everyone left, there was 15 minutes until his next meeting had arrived. I walked into his office and handed him the phone messages I had taken and explained what the people had called about.

"You know, you have the authority to tell the board to get their own coffee. Why do you insist on making me get it when they ask?" I looked at a stressed out Oliver. He ran his hands over his face.

"Because you have the title of secretary, which includes getting things for me and I want to keep the board happy and if you getting coffee for them helps keep them happy, then that is what you do. We go through this all the time." Oliver leaned back in his chair.

"What'd they bitch about now?" I asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Oliver only gave his "secretary title" speech when the board bitched and moaned about things. If it had been a good meeting, he would've just told me to tolerate them regardless of how much I wanted to run arrows through them.

"They think we're spending too much on things like server upgrades and hussy secretaries, their words, not mine. I tried to defend you to them."

"Well, they can and will get over it sooner or later. You're the boss and there's days you need more than me and Felicity."

"They don't understand. To them, things have to be as old as they are. Please tell me that our lunch activities are still on."

I stood up and walked around the desk to him. He put his arm around my waist.

"Of course they are. You have a lunch meeting according to your schedule but it's with me. Your next appointment should be arriving any minute though." I walked back towards the door.

" Once they arrive, go check in with Felicity please." He said.

I turned back around. "I will." As I walked to my desk, Oliver's next meeting arrived. I led them into Oliver's office and then headed down to IT.

"Anthony, call over to Applied Sciences and tell them to stop everything they are doing so we can get this server rebooted. Robbie, I need that firewall put on the security servers like yesterday! Come on people. We can't stay down all day! Mr. Queen expects this to be completed before the end of day and I plan on taking a lunch at noon so move it! No James! That's all wrong!" Felicity was yelling at everyone when I got down to IT.

"Yelling at them won't help." I said, walking up to Felicity.

"Rhian, what are you doing down here? I have enough monkeys, not that you're a monkey or anyone's a monkey really, I'm sorry. I'm just. Grrrr."

"Felicity, it's ok. I speak your babble language, remember?" I giggled.

"Yes. Yes you do. Sorry, stressed. Does Oliver need me upstairs? We didn't kick you guys offline up there, did we?"

"No. We're still connected. He had me come down to check in and check on you."

Felicity was running around the department while I followed her.

"Where were you last night? If you felt like you overstayed your welcome, you didn't. You didn't go back home did you?" Felicity was typing code into her tablet at the same time.

"I was at Oliver's. We talked things out last night over a drink and I had one too many so he just had me stay there."

"So does that mean you're back?"

"Yes, it does."

"Good! Now, I'm sorry to do this, but I gotta kick you out of here. Too many monkeys throwing wrenches you know." She started shooing me away.

I giggled, "yeah, I know." I headed back towards the elevator and went back up to the office.

When I got back up there, the guy that was meeting with Oliver was leaving. Oliver had escorted him to the elevator. Once the guy got into the elevator, Oliver headed back to the office.

"How's things going down in IT?" Oliver asked me as I sat down at my desk.

"Well, in the language of Felicity, monkeys throwing wrenches. Which translates into she's ready to kick everyone out and do it all herself." I turned towards my computer. I saw the time. "Ugh, it's only eleven! I hate days like today, Oliver." I looked up at him.

"I do, too. Just think though, one more hour." He kissed the top of my head then walked back into his office.

The hour went by slowly. Digs showed up five minutes before noon.

"Hey, John. I know we were all supposed to actually enjoy a free lunch hour today, but someone wanted a last minute meeting with Oliver and it's very important." I did my best to sound disappointed. The whole team on lunch together was something that was few and far between.

"That's alright," Digs said, "Felicity, me and you can all go and we'll bring back some Big Belly Burger for Oliver."

"That's not going to be able to happen. I have to stay here. You and Felicity go, get her out of IT for an hour before she kills one of her moneys with the wrenches they're throwing. You can bring me and Oliver both back some food."

Digs looked at me.

"It's Felicity's babble." I explained.

"Oh. Why can't she talk like a normal person?" Digs shook his head.

"Because Felicity isn't normal. I know, I'm practically her little sister. Now go before she really does kill someone." I tried to get Digs out as fast as possible.

He finally left. Once I knew Felicity was out of IT, which thank god for cameras, I got into the elevator's system and coded it to not come up to the floor. I walked into Oliver's office.

"Mr. Queen, your twelve o'clock is here." I giggled and walked towards him.

"You're late." He said, getting up from his chair and grabbing me. He kissed me.

"It took a minute to make sure Felicity wouldn't see my coding for the elevator."

He picked me up and set me on his desk. He kissed me again, I kissed back. He invaded my mouth with his tongue. I untied his tie and then started unbuttoning his shirt. He undid my pants and pulled them and my panties off, leaving me in my shirt and heels. His hands grabbed my thighs, squeezing them lightly. I undid his pants and slid them down exposing his hard member. He didn't tease me with his fingers this time. Instead, he slid himself in. I moaned at the sensation. He stopped kissing me.

"How rough do you want it?" He asked.

"As rough as you want. Just make me scream, Ollie."

"I can do that." He kissed me again and then began to thrust. He thrusted hard and deep again and again. There was no slow this time. This was passion and lust and everything we had been holding back all at once. He grabbed one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper. He rubbed my clit with his thumb. My moans became louder. "Fuck me, Ollie, fuck me hard!" I screamed. My climax hit without warning. I arched my back. "Oh god, Ollie!" My climax ended, but Oliver wasn't done. He pulled out, grabbed me and turned me over on his desk. His fingers ran over my back and found my ass, spreading the cheeks for access. He slid back in and began to thrust. He was taking me from behind and I was enjoying it. I lifted myself up from his desk. His hands grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him causing him to thrust faster and harder causing a slapping sound. He leaned in and placed a hand around my neck and whispered in my ear. "Tell me what you want."

I could feel my climax coming again. "Cum for me, Ollie." I grabbed his hand that was still on my waist and led him to my clit again. "Make me cum with you." I pleaded. He began to rub my clit. My other hand found its way into his hair. I grabbed and pulled, his head went back and he growled. My climax hit. I moaned in pleasure "cum for me, Ollie." He came after another stroke, going in as deep as possible. He bit my neck. "Oh Ollie!" I screamed. Once he was finished with his bliss, he stopped biting and kissed my neck. I let go of his hair and put both hands on his desk to keep my balance.

"You ok?" He asked, running his hands down my arms. He pulled out, causing me to shake as he did.

"Yeah." I replied. I turned around and looked at him. Sweat glistening off of his forehead. I kissed him. "That felt good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed." He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me again.

"Sorry for biting." He apologized. My hand went up to where hit bit me on my neck.

"It's ok. Biting is something I like. I'm guessing you like biting when you cum with someone."

"I do. No one ever likes it though."

"Well I do so you're welcome to bite any time." I kissed him.

I looked down at the time on the computer. "Shit! We got two minutes to get dressed and act like nothing happened."

We scrambled to get dressed. Oliver pulled his pants up that had slowly slid down during the fun and tucked himself back in and zipped them up. He buttoned his shirt back up and I quickly put my panties and slacks back on. I gave him one more kiss and ran out to my desk, deleting my coding from the elevator system. I grabbed my small makeup bag out of my desk and ran to the restroom to compose myself. I locked the door behind me and looked in the mirror. The bite was near the back of my neck. I tried to hide it with some concealer. It helped take the redness down but it was still visible. I decided to pull my hair down, running a brush through it. I heard the elevator ding, notating the someone had arrived. I stopped and listened.

"Brought you some food, Oliver." Digs said. "Felicity went back down to IT."

"Thank you, Digs." Oliver said back.

I quickly finished brushing my hair. I made sure everything else on my was in its place and then walked back out to my desk.

"Diggle, food!" Digs handed me a bag of Big Belly Burger. "Oh my gosh, you are a lifesaver! I about died of starvation! I hate meetings that ruin lunch."

"Your welcome Rhian." Digs replied.

I sat down at my desk and opened the bag.

"Ok I see burger and fries. Did Felicity steal my doubly double chocolaty chip chocolate shake again?" I looked up at Digs.

"I know nothing." He raised his hands up.

"That thief! Oliver, if I kill Felicity with an arrow, will you be mad?" I yelled to Oliver's office.

"What did she do this time? And yes I would be mad and no you cannot kill her in any way and that includes the exploding arrows." He yelled back.

"I always get a shake from Big Belly. I have no shake. Take a guess."

Oliver laughed. "Shouldn't get one then."

"Or she can learn to get her own for on the way back."

I looked at Digs. "Her new nickname is shake thief."

I dug into my lunch sans shake. Diggle went back to his security hidey hole.

My phone chimed, indicating a text. I looked at it, a bite of burger in my mouth.

 _Is the bite mark visible?_ It was from Oliver.

I swallowed the bite of burger and turned around in my hair to look at Oliver. I hit reply on the text and typed _unfortunately, but it's ok. It was worth it :)_ I hit send.

I went back to eating my lunch and the rest of the work day was overly boring. I was ready to go out and go hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as the morning. Oliver in meetings, Felicity trying to not kill the entire IT department, Digs hiding out, and me sitting bored at my desk. In between meetings, when clients and employees were going in and out of Oliver's office, Oliver would smile at me from his desk. I would smile back at him.

It finally was the end of the business day. John came out of hiding as I was finishing up a phone call for Oliver. Oliver came out of his office.

"I got some news of another Vertigo dealer. I think we've found the new Count." Digs said.

"Well, let's grab Felicity and get to work." I said.

We headed to the elevator and down to the main lobby of the building where we met Felicity.

"The next time we update servers, get me a better group of people to work with." Felicity huffed at Oliver.

"Just because they're not as smart as you doesn't mean they're not good at what they do." Oliver replied.

"Tell that to the Applied Sciences server Robbie almost fried with a soda. The first rule of IT is keep liquids away from servers."

"Well luckily they have you to throw a wrench at them." I laughed. Oliver had a curious look on his face.

"It's Felicity babble." Digs and I said at the same time.

"Ah." Oliver responded.

We headed out to the car and then to the Lair.

"So what do we know on this new dealer?" Oliver asked as Felicity and I sat down at the computers.

"His name is Ashton Stanton." Digs said. I froze.

"Did you say Ashton Stanton?" I asked, trying not to freak out.

"Yeah, why? Do you know something." Digs responded. I looked at Oliver.

"No. No. No. No. Please tell me you meant someone else."

"Rhian, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity, remember that one time I showed up at your place in the middle of the night two years ago?" I turned to Felicity.

"Um. Yeah. What does.. Oh God!" Felicity remembered that night, "Him?! Are you sure?"

"How many people named Ashton Stanton are in this city?" I asked.

"Just the one." Felicity quickly searched on the computer.

"Then yeah, that's him."

"One of you two want to feel me in?" Oliver stepped in.

"Oliver, this guy, he's the reason I got into this. The night that Felicity knows about, that night changed me for life. He's a good person in the wrong crowd. If someone said he's the Count now, they're dead wrong."

Felicity grabbed my arm. "You are not going out there tonight. Oliver can handle it." I looked at Felicity.

"No. I'm going. I have kept tabs on him. We need everyone on deck. It's a giant compound. There will be men everywhere. Oliver, we need Thea for this."

Oliver grabbed his phone and went to call Thea. Digs loaded his gun and extra clips.

I sat down by Felicity.

"Rhian, you don't have to do this." Felicity tried to get me to stay.

"You know I have to. He's not the Count, I know it."

"It's been two years. Things happen in that amount of time."

I got up and grabbed my gear. "Not with him." I said and walked off to get changed.

My arrow gear was similar to Oliver's original gear before it had been upgraded to more combat efficient gear, except it was a dark blue. My codename, Midnight. Thea had arrived and put her Red Arrow gear on and Oliver had his Green Arrow gear. Oliver, Thea, and I all had bikes. Digs drove a van. Felicity gave us information over the coms.

"There's a good fifty men at the compound. Not seeing anything dangerous besides the men."

"Rhian, if Ashton does anything," Oliver began to speak.

"If he does anything stupid, i'll be the first to put an arrow in his shoulder. But believe me, he's not the Count." I said back.

We arrived at the compound. We stopped just outside where we couldn't be seen.

"Thea, take the east wall. I'll take the west wall. Diggle, I need you on the north. Rhian, you.. Rhian?" Oliver said.

I had already ran into the compound. "Ok Felicity, get me to Ashton."

"Oliver is going to be mad." Felicity said.

"I don't care, you and I both know Ashton is not the guy we're looking for."

"Your funeral, he's in the southwest corner of the building."

I ran in, taking out men left and right. I shot a few with my arrows but mainly took them out hand to hand. I finally made it to where Ashton was.

"Midnight, stop!" Oliver yelled, his voice scrambler on.

I turned mine on. "Please don't stop me, Greenie. He's not a bad person." I ran towards Ashton, nocking an arrow and aiming it at him.

"Ashton Stanton!" I yelled.

He turned around. "Oh look, the green and blue arrow have come to visit."

"Ashton, I know you're not the Count so who is it and why have you gone down this path?" I got closer to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Ashton, don't lie to me. I know you've been selling Vertigo!" I gripped my bow tighter.

By now, Thea and Digs had shown up.

"Now it's becoming a party here. Hello Red, you're gorgeous."

"Don't talk to her!" I brought Ashton's focus back to me.

"Midnight, put your bow down!" Oliver said.

"Stay out of this!" I yelled back to him. I knew Oliver and Thea both had bows drawn and pointed at me.

"Stand down, Midnight!" Thea said.

"Let us hand him over to Captain Lance." Digs raised his gun at me.

"Looks like everyone's aiming for you, Blue." Ashton laughed.

"Ashton, this is not you! Just give us the info I'm asking for."

"The only info I have is your name."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It took me a minute, but now I know exactly who you are. Did you think I forgot? I helped create you! You left me to die!"

"I thought you were already dead." I said through clinched teeth.

I lowered my bow and turned off my scrambler.

"No, Rhian, I wasn't and you left me there! You created who I am now. Did you even care about me?!"

I raised my hand and took off my hood and mask.

"You created yourself. Just tell us who the Count is."

Everyone lowered their weapons.

"You already know who it is. Tell me, when are you going to fight back and make him stop hurting you?"

"Felicity, did you get that?" I asked into the coms.

"Loud and clear. Captain Lance is on his way to your location."

I raised my bow and pulled the arrow back.

"Rhian, stop!" Oliver yelled.

I released and it hit Ashton in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"I might have cared once, Ash, but I stopped caring when you started using."

I put my mask and hood back on. I turned and walked towards Oliver "I told you he wasn't it. He's just a druggie." I walked away and left the compound as Captain Lance showed up.

I headed back to the lair. "Are you ok?" Felicity ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yeah. I'm ok." I replied.

The rest of the team showed up. I looked at Oliver. "You ever doubt my intentions again, I will arrow you. I messed up once, I will not mess up ever again." I walked away to change out of my gear.

I walked back in to put my gear up. Everyone had left except Oliver.

"We need to talk." He said sternly. I stared at him.

"You do not call the shots around here. Now you need to explain everything Ashton said. Full disclosure." He got close to me. He was pissed.

"I can't tell you." I looked down.

"Rhian. This isn't about me and you. I will respect your decisions when it comes to us, but this team doesn't keep secrets now spill."

I looked up at him. He had pushed all of my buttons.

"You want to know?" I raised my voice. "You want to know everything? Ashton is my ex! He is the reason I wear that hood. I wanted to do good. My own life is fucked up and so I decided to become this. He got in the way once on accident. He didn't know at the time it was me. I shot him with an arrow because he was trying to stop me from killing. I thought he was dead so I ran. I ran all the way to Felicity's. I thought he was dead, Ollie. He was always a good person. I saw him a few months later. He had changed so much so I didn't bother with inserting myself back into his life." I was crying.

"What did he mean about the information on the Count? What was he referring to?"

"You mean when he asked me when I'd start fighting back. You know there's only one person I haven't stood up to and that's my father."

"How could it be your father?"

"I don't know, Oliver. In case you haven't noticed, I keep my distance from him. If I'm not at Felicity's, I'm usually here." I pointed at the cot that was set up. "I come here when I have no where else to go. If my father is the Count, then he's even more dangerous that he's ever been. But I don't know anything because to him I'm just a stupid girl who he beats on. He hurt my mother and she's gone and now he prefers to hurt me. He's usually too drunk or too out of it to know when I'm not there, but he'll realize soon and then I have to go back."

"You have a choice."

"No, Oliver, I don't. Look what he's done to Ashton. He sunk his claws into him. He's hurting people. Ashton is going to be sitting in Iron Heights for the rest of his life because of my father." My phone rang. I looked at it and hit ignore. "Look, I have to go." I grabbed my jacket and left.

My father was the one calling me. He had to have already gotten word about Ashton. I had no choice but to go home. I called Felicity on my way home.

"Hello?" She said.

"Felicity, I'm sorry." I said.

"Rhian, what's going on?"

"My father tried to call. I think he knows about Ashton. I have to deal with this on my own. Please, don't let anyone stop me."

"Don't worry, I have your back."

"Felicity?" I choked back tears.

"Yes?"

"Even though we're not related, you're the best big sister I could ever ask for. I love you." I hung up.

I made it home ten minutes later. I lived in the Glades and no one except Felicity knew. I walked in the front door.

"Where have you been?!" My father barked.

"I'm sorry daddy." I replied.

"You've been with Felicity and that Oliver guy again."

"Oliver's my boss, I have to be with him and Felicity's my friend."

I pulled out the roll of cash that happened to be my monthly paycheck and handed it to my father. All my money went to him. He counted it. He knew exactly how much I made and if even a single dollar was missing, he would hit me. It was all there.

"Good girl." He hissed. There were various drugs on the table he was sitting at. Coke, pills, and Vertigo. Tons and tons of Vertigo.

"Daddy, are we pushing Vertigo now?" I asked, trying to sound more delightful than horrified. He couldn't know I wasn't on his side.

"We are. I am the new Count. I have taken over the Vertigo empire. But that Green Arrow and his friends keep trying to take us down. They killed Carlisle and had your beloved Ashton sent to Iron Heights, for example."

"Ashton? Daddy, please tell me you didn't bring him into this. I thought Carlisle was your dealer." I knelt down beside him.

"He came to me. He said he could get Vertigo out there fast and get me my money. And he did. Now, go to bed. I've got plans for you." He didn't explain Carlisle but I had figured it out. He turned the tables on Carlisle when he got his hands on the Vertigo empire.

I went to my room without hesitation. I knew what his plans would be. Ashton was in prison and I'd be the one my father would take his aggression out on. I crawled into bed and tried to sleep. I was so scared.

I barely slept that night. Tossing and turning most of it, wondering what my father would have in store for me.

"Get up, Rhian!" my father yelled. I got up and walked to the living room.

"Yes, daddy?" I noticed the empty bottle in his hand and quickly got him a fresh beer from the fridge before he had the chance to throw the empty one at me. I opened the cold one and handed it to him, taking the empty one and tossing it away.

"I want you out there, give our empire a face. I want you to give our men incentive to keep selling Vertigo, Rhian. They're running scared thanks to the Green Arrow." My father was telling me his plan.

"Daddy, wouldn't it be better if one of your more trusted men be doing that?" I asked, cleaning up some of the trash that had accumulated over the past few days.

"I can't trust anyone but you! Don't question my orders!" He threw the nearly full bottle at me.

"Sorry, daddy. I thought you wouldn't want to risk me getting caught. I am your only daughter." I grabbed a dustpan and swept up the broken bottle. It had shattered against my back, a new cut under my ribs.

"My best men will be your guards. Now get out there!"

I left with his men before anything else could get thrown.

"I can't believe Tryston is making us follow his bitch of a daughter." The bigger of two men said.

"Yeah, she's a bitch but damn she's fine! I'd fuck her any day. Hey sweetheart, I could give you a good time." The smaller one said.

I turned around and grabbed the smaller guy's throat, making him gasp for air.

"I do not care what you think of me, but you will respect me as I carry out my father's wishes. If you have a problem or wish to give me a good time, we can take it up with my father who will respond with killing you. Since you value your lives, I suggest shutting up or I will turn you over to that Green Arrow myself."

I would go along with my dad's plans. I didn't want to, but I had no choice.

We got into the car that was waiting and headed off to the men I had to "inspire". My phone vibrated, indicating a text. I kept my phone on vibrate when at home as to not bother my father. The text was from Oliver.

" _I'm sorry about last night, Rhian. I went over to Felicity's to apologize in person but you weren't there. Can you come by my place so we can talk?"_

I sent back _"sorry, can't. Busy."_ I didn't bother reading any other texts he sent.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: warning, this chapter contains a very sensitive scene. i took no joy in writing it. in fact, it was very difficult for me. sometimes stories just go down certain paths that we can't avoid because of the way characters can be. i'm sorry if this bothers anyone, but this is how it ended up going**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It had been weeks since I was in contact with my friends. It was mainly Oliver who kept trying to contact me. I had missed work thanks to my father's plan. I was disgusted with myself but when I had tried to leave to go to work, my father pulled a gun on me. I wanted free of this. I had to get my hands dirty. I had to kill people. Everything Team Arrow stood for, I had to go against.

My phone chimed for the thousandth time again. It was the chime I had set for Felicity so I looked at it.

" _Where are you? Oliver is worried and so am I. I'm doing my best to cover for you, but there's bodies dropping all over the glades. Please loop me in so I know what we need to do."_

I texted back _"I'm ok. I promise. Have Oliver meet me at the warehouse down on Fifth and Mercers Park in an hour."_

" _Ok. Be safe. We miss you."_ Felicity texted back.

I gave myself enough time to ditch the idiots who my father called bodyguard and meet with Oliver. It wouldn't be hard, I could render them unconscious and leave them in an alleyway where no one would find them.

The guards finished beating on a dealer that had finally given them the money that was owed.

"Thank you for cooperating. The Count sends his regards. Kill him." I ordered.

"Wait! I gave you the money. Let me go." The dealer pleaded to me.

"You made me use force." I turned and walked away. One of the guards pulled out their gun and shot the guy. I winced at the sound.

The guards followed me. We went down the closest alley. I stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" The bigger one said.

I spun around and attacked them. They put up a fight but they were slow. I quickly took out the smaller guy. The bigger one grabbed me but couldn't hold me. I ended up on his back and put him in a sleeper hold. He went down easily. They both were out. I reached in the bigger guy's jacket and grabbed the envelope of money they had been collecting all day. I ran towards the warehouse I had told Felicity to have Oliver meet me at. It was outside of the Glades so it took some time to get there on foot.

I got there ten minutes late. Oliver was there in his Arrow gear.

"Oliver?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"You're late." He said, taking off his hood and mask.

"Sorry about that, I had to play sleepy time with a few guys just to ditch them then run all the way here. I didn't expect it to take this long."

"What's been going on? You've missed work without calling, you haven't returned any calls or texts. The amount of Vertigo on the streets is rising."

"I know. It's because of me."

"What do you mean?" Oliver stepped towards me.

"I mean Ashton was right. My father is the Count. He's recruiting so many dealers."

"What do you mean it's because of you?"

"Oliver, believe me when I say I had no choice. My father dragged me into this. When I tried to leave to come to work the other day, he pulled a gun on me. I'm stuck in this and I can't get out on my own."

"You're the woman they keep talking about? You're pushing Vertigo?!"

"Oliver, please don't get mad. I'm asking for help. I can't go to the police. You, Felicity, Thea, and Digs need to come up with a plan to take my father down and get me out of there." I handed him the money I had taken from the guards.

"This is all the money from today. I stole it off the bodyguards my father has running around with me. They've probably woken up already and realized I'm gone and so is the money. I have to lie to my father."

Oliver realized I had no choice and no way out.

"Oliver, you need to wage war on my father."

"Go back to him, tell him you were grabbed by the Green Arrow and that you escaped before anything could be done."

"Thank you, Oliver." He grabbed me and pulled me to him in a hug.

"I'm just glad to see you're ok. We'll get you out of there. Don't worry." He kissed me.

"Come rescue me soon." We kissed again.

Oliver let me go. I went one way as Rhian and Oliver went the other as the Green Arrow.

I made my way back home. I walked into my home. The guards were there, looking like my father was about to kill them.

"What happened?" My father hissed. "These two don't remember anything. They say they were attacked but they won't say who."

"The Green Arrow attacked and took me. He was trying to get information. He took the money we had picked up too. Our day's profits are gone. I escaped though." I lowered my head.

My father got up and backhanded me. I put a hand over my burning cheek.

"Gone?!" He looked back at the guards. "You two are worthless. You're suppose to watch my daughter and you can't even do that! We're lucky she's not in Iron Heights right now and has more brains than you two combined."

"Daddy, calm down before you kill them. We were attacked from behind. There was no way they could've stopped the attack."

"Don't tell me what to do! Go to your room and I will deal with these idiots." He had grabbed my arm, leaving bruise marks and threw me towards my room.

I shut my door and sat on my bed near my window. Hours passed by with me just staring out it.

I pulled my phone out.

" _I hope you guys have a plan."_ I texted Oliver.

" _We do. Hang on, we're coming."_ He sent back.

I opened up a new text to Felicity. _"Oliver knows where I live now, doesn't he?"_

" _Yes he does. They're gearing up now. I have satellite imaging up and see you. Stay in your room."_

" _Thank you."_

I waited there in silence. My phone vibrated.

" _They're headed out now. They'll be there in about twenty minutes."_

Two minutes later my father entered my room.

"Yes daddy?" I asked but he said nothing.

He came closer and grabbed my hands, he had a pair of handcuffs and cuffed me to my bed frame.

"Daddy, what are you doing? Daddy stop." I tried pulling on the cuffs. It was pointless.

"Shut up!" He punched me in the ribs, I felt one or two break. I did my best to not scream in pain.

"You're going to pay for losing that money!" He pulled my pants off of me. I tried to kick. He held me down.

"Stop moving! You're only going to make this worse upon yourself."

He touched me. I was afraid. I knew what he was about to do.

"You're too beautiful to not be enjoyed."

"Get away from me!" I tried to say with force. He ripped my shirt off of me and ripped it apart, gagging me.

"I said shut up!" He removed my panties. I tried to scream but it didn't work.

 _Please hurry, Oliver_. I thought to myself. My father began to rape me with force. I could feel the blood running down me. I started to cry.

"You feel so good! So tight!" My father breathed in my ear.

All of a sudden, the other window of my room broke, Oliver crashing through it. I heard the front door break down and then Thea came through the bedroom door.

"Let her go!" Oliver said. An arrow pointed at my father.

My father got up off me and looked at Oliver. "You going to stop me.?" He said.

Thea looked at me then at my father. "You sick son of a bitch!" She yelled at him. He turned around and attacked her.

Oliver saw me laying there, handcuffed and covers in blood. The fight between Thea and my father went out towards the living room. Oliver lowered his bow, quivered his arrow and came over to me.

He knelt on the bed and undid the gag.

"Get me out of here." I cried to him, sobbing.

"Felicity, we need an ambulance!" He told Felicity through the coms.

"No. No ambulance. No hospital. He's going away for life, just get me out of here." I pleaded.

"Ok. Ok. No ambulance." His gloved thumb wiping tears away.

He looked at the handcuffs, trying to figure out how to free me.

"I can't hit it with an arrow, your hands are too close. I'm going to have to dislocate your thumb to get you out. It's going to hurt." He looked at me, trying to keep me calm.

"Do it, just get me out of here."

"Ok on three." I prepared myself.

"One. Tw.." I felt my thumb dislocate. I screamed in pain. Oliver slid my hand out of the cuff then relocated my thumb causing more pain. I was free from the bed frame and wrapped my arms around Oliver.

"Thank you." I hugged him. I saw one of the guards come through the door.

"Look out!" I yelled, backing away from Oliver.

He got up and quickly shot down the bodyguard.

"We need to get you out of here." Oliver said. He wrapped me up in a blanket and carried me out of the house.

"Felicity, I need you to meet me at my place." Oliver said over the com system.

Felicity must have shut off the systems after that.

"I got you, Rhian. You're going to be ok. I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner."

"You came, that's all that matters." I said to him.

He carried me all the way back to his place. When we got there, Felicity was waiting outside.

"What happened?" Felicity asked worriedly.

"She's been raped. We need to get her inside." Oliver said.

"She needs to go to a hospital."

"No, no hospital." I said quietly.

"A rape kit needs to be done, Rhian." Felicity tried to argue.

"Felicity, stop. She said no hospitals. We can deal with this here. I just need you to help me." Oliver stopped Felicity's lecture.

"Ok fine. What do you need me to do?"

"You can start by opening the door."

She opened the door for us. Oliver carried me upstairs, Felicity right behind. We got up to his room.

"Can you stand?" He asked. I nodded. He sat me down on my feet, not letting me go completely. Felicity pulled out keys to unlock the handcuffs and got them off of my wrist completely.

"Gotta love police issued handcuffs, they have a universal key." Felicity said.

"Felicity, get the tub filled. We need to get her cleaned up." Oliver said. Felicity went into Oliver's bathroom and turned the faucet on.

"Look at me, Rhian. I'm going to have to take this blanket and your bra off of you. I promise, I won't do anything. I just need to get you in the tub." I registered what was said and even nodded, but I wouldn't let go of the blanket. I was becoming fully aware of what had happened. Adrenaline wearing off. Oliver tried to take the blanket again. I refused to let go.

"Felicity, I need you in here." Felicity came back into the room.

"Help me get the blanket off of her." Oliver said.

Felicity realized what was going on with me.

"Oliver, I need you to go into the other room." Felicity said.

"I'm not leaving her."

"Oliver, if you want to help, you need to go to the other room. She needs someone she trusts right now and men is not in that category so please go into the other room."

Oliver left me there with Felicity.

"Ok, Rhian. Rhian, look at me." I looked up at Felicity.

"Hey there. It's just me and you now. No one's going to hurt you. Can I please take the blanket off you? I need to see."

I let her grab the blanket and pull it off.

"Ok thank you. Wow that's a lot of blood. Ok, Rhian, I need to take your bra off so we can get you cleaned up." There was blood smeared all over me. It was even in my hair.

She walked behind me and unclasped my bra, sliding it off.

"Ok thank you. Now we gotta go get in the tub. Come on, you're ok."

She led me into the bathroom and helped me into the tub. I tried to sit down, my broken ribs causing a lot of pain. I screamed. I was able to sit down with Felicity's help. It hurt to breathe, but it was nothing compared to actually moving more than just walking. There was bruising starting to show from where I was hit.

"Ribs broken." i said. It hurt to talk.

"I know. Let's get you cleaned up then we can get those ribs taken care of. I promise." Felicity said, grabbing a washcloth and getting it wet. I nodded.

Felicity started cleaning the blood off of me, taking care to be gentle. She talked to me about the mundane things at work, mainly tech things going on there. She had a way of bringing me back from my own thoughts.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Oliver's worried."

"I know."

"Let's get the blood out of your hair." she smiled at me. She helped me lay back to get my hair wet, the blood coming out of it. The water was a shade of pinkish red. Felicity helped me back up.

"The tub's going to stain." I said.

"I'm sure it's not the first time." Felicity responded. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Felicity stood up and held her hand out. I grabbed it and she helped me up, I was doing my best to not scream in pain.

"I know, I know." Felicity said. She helped me out of the tub and wrapped me in a towel. "Let me see on what we can do for clothes for you." She walked out of the bathroom. I saw Thea in Oliver's bedroom. Her and Felicity talked.

Felicity came back in a little bit later with some clothes. "They're Thea's, but they'll fit you. Don't worry, she hasn't worn any of them yet and said you can have them."

They were black pajama pants and a matching shirt. There was also underwear that was my size. All still had tags on them. Felicity cut all the tags off and had me put them on.

"Do I want to know how much Thea spent on basic PJs?" I asked.

"No, not really. I don't even want to know and I saw the prices on the tags when cutting them off." Felicity had that look she has whenever she came across something expensive.

We headed back to Oliver's room and she had me sit down on Oliver's bed.

"Can Oliver come back in now?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

She went to get Oliver. He came in, out of his Arrow gear and in normal clothes.

"Are you ok?" He asked, closing the distance between the door and his bed.

"Yes." I said. "I'm sorry about earlier.

"Don't be. It's a traumatic experience, if you didn't act like that, then I would've worried."

"She's got a few broken ribs. I need you to look at them." Felicity said, sounding worried.

Oliver sat down by me.

"Can I see?" He asked. I looked at Felicity. She nodded. I raised my shirt up so he could see the bruising from where my father had hit and broken my ribs. He touched the bruising, I screamed in pain.

"Felicity, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom, get it for me." Oliver looked at Felicity. She went to get it.

"You're going to be ok. We need to wrap your ribs and you need something for the pain. However, you really need a doctor to look at it to make sure there's not more serious damage." Oliver tried to reassure me.

"I don't want to go to a hospital." I said.

"Then the doctor will come to you. I just texted Caitlin. She's on her way." Felicity smiled. She handed the kit to Oliver. He sat it on the bed and opened it, pulling out an elastic bandage, unrolling it and wrapping it around me, making it tight.

"How's that?" He asked after he finished.

"Well, I still hurt, but it helps." I looked at him. He had so much worry in his eyes. Felicity handed me some painkillers and a glass of water. I took them.

"Get some rest til Caitlin gets here." Oliver stood up and helped me lay down on his bed. He went and laid on the floor near the window, Felicity handed him a pillow and a blanket. They still cared about each other even if they didn't love each other. Felicity crawled into bed beside me.

"Remember the sleepovers we used to have?" She asked me.

"You mean where your mom would buy us all sorts of junk food and let us stay up all night watching movies and talking about boys and who we had a crush on?" I said back.

"Yeah. I miss those. Mom only let us have them because it was the only time she says we acted like two normal girls instead of talking about things that would go over her head."

"Remember that epic pillow fight? We ruined all the pillows in the house but your mom was laughing so much she couldn't even get mad at us."

"I know! She has video of that, you know."

"She does? Oh my gosh, Felicity, those were the good days."

"We didn't live here in Star City though plus you were thirteen and I was sixteen."

"Then me and my father moved here and away from you." I frowned.

"But I came here and got a job as the world's most over-qualified IT girl."

"And We both ended up meeting Oliver."

"And we both met Oliver." Felicity grabbed my hand. I'm not sure if Oliver had heard our entire conversation, but if he did, I'm sure he was thinking we were two crazy girls in his bed. We slept, waiting on Caitlin to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. It was hard to get this one down. I kept re-writing it. Plus work has been hectic lately. I almost got fired from one of my two jobs and it would've been for insubordination. But I'm still working both jobs. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I woke up a few hours later. Felicity was still asleep and Oliver wasn't in the room. I got up out of the bed as quiet as possible. I walked out of the room and downstairs, arm around my ribs. I found Oliver in the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I don't sleep much usually. You, on the other hand, shouldn't even be out of bed." Oliver walked over and kissed my forehead.

"The pain woke me up." I sat down on one of the bar stools that were by the island. Oliver helped me get situated.

"Caitlin will be here in a couple hours." Oliver went back to hunting down food.

"Hungry?" He asked, pulling out items to make a sandwich. I shook my head no.

"Oliver, about these past few weeks, I just want you to know, the killings, I ordered them. I might not have killed them myself but I ordered it."

"It wasn't you. You were forced." He sat down next to me with his sandwich and a bag of potato chips. I stole a chip from the bag. Oliver saw me steal the chip.

"Thought you weren't hungry." He smirked.

"Um, you have my favorite chips. I could have just ate a five course meal and be stuffed and still eat these chips." I giggled. It hurt to giggle.

"Careful,"

"It's hard not to giggle around you. You always make me smile."

Oliver smiled at me. I grabbed him and pulled him towards me to steal a kiss. He kissed back. I reached for the plate his sandwich was on while we kissed. He stopped and look at what I was doing.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He took the plate back.

"Trying to steal your sandwich." I blushed.

"I could've made you one."

"Mom always told me I should decline unless someone insisted. You never insisted on making me one."

"You're not a guest here, you're a friend and I hope more than that. "

"I'm honestly not that hungry. I was just stealing it because it was yours."

"Well, how about we split it?"

I smiled.

He got up and grabbed a knife to cut the sandwich in half.

"Here you go." He handed me a half.

I had it gone before he could even finish his half. My feet rubbed against his as we sat there. He looked at me then looked down at his feet then back at me. I giggled.

"For someone who's had one hell of a night, you're very playful." He said.

"Yeah, well we can just add the earlier events to the list of shitty things my father has done. Nothing really phases me too long anymore."

"Has he always been like that?"

"No. Not always. I remember when he actually cared about me and my mom. He used to be a really nice person, was a businessman. Was good at what he did, I like to think I get those good qualities from him. When I was seven, he lost his job. The company he worked for went belly up. Then he started drinking and getting into drugs. Started beating on mom because he couldn't hold a job. I started spending more time at Felicity's when my father started abusing my mom. Then mom got sick when I turned thirteen. Terminal brain cancer. Killed her three months after diagnosis. After mom died, my father just went deeper and deeper into depression and feeding his drug abuse. We moved here because he said there were more drugs here and he wanted Vertigo. Anything to take the pain away really. I had tried to plead to stay with Felicity and her mom but before I could, we were already packed and gone. Felicity and I tried to keep in touch, but with her off at MIT, we almost grew apart. But then my dad started taking things out on me. So I got in touch with Felicity. That's why she moved here. She came for me. She didn't know how to stop what was going on or how to help me. Then she met you and you got her into this whole fight to save this city and then she realized how to help me. I knew about you from day one and I decided to start doing what you did. I wanted to make this city better. I wanted to stop my father from going down his path. But tonight, I proved that I can't save him. He's too far gone. And you know, what happened tonight, it's not the first time."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"My father would sell me to other men. No one was allowed to hurt me unless they paid. They paid to do whatever they wanted with me. That's how he got money. I've been beaten and violated more times than I can count. There was one guy that really stood out from the other sickos out there. He paid to torture me. He got off on it. And I carry a reminder of those sickos on me all the time because you can't get rid of scars. Not physical, not emotional, not mental. You can't get rid of them. They will always be there to remind you. They will always be there to remind me to not let anyone do that to me ever again. I blame my father because he did this to me. He sold me. I just never thought he'd do the deed himself."

Tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away.

"You will never have to go through any of that ever again. You're here and you're safe. You don't have to go back there ever again." Oliver held my hand.

"Ollie, what happened to my father tonight? Did Thea kill him?"

"No. She came close to it though. Even though she doesn't have a bloodlust anymore, she just doesn't like shitty fathers who would hurt their daughter."

"So he's going to prison."

"Yeah. Lance told Digs there was enough evidence to put him away for life and there's a strong chance he'll never get parole."

"He should get the death penalty."

"That will be for a jury to decide."

"Why? You're a killer, you can take him out."

"You know I don't kill anymore."

"He deserves it though."

"I know, he'll get his day." Oliver kissed my hand. "Come on. Let's go back to bed."

He helped me off the bar stool and started leading me out of the kitchen.

"Ollie, as much as I enjoy your comfy bed, I don't want to climb those stairs and I don't want you to carry me up them. Plus I just want to be alone with you." I held his hand.

"Ok." he said. He led me to the living room. "How about a couch then?"

"That would be perfect." I smiled. He helped me lay down on the couch and then put a blanket on me. He went to sit down on the other end.

"Oliver." I said.

"Yeah." he responded.

"You don't have to be on the other end, I want you close to me." I held my hand out for him. He gently climbed over me and laid down behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I reached for the tv remote.

"You wouldn't mind if I watched TV until I fell asleep, would you?" I asked

"No. Go ahead. Find some cartoons or something." He kissed the back of my head.

I turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. Oliver fell asleep while I watched a news report before changing it to cartoons.

"Rhian, Oliver, wake up." Whoever was bugging us needed to go away.

"Now guys before Felicity comes down stairs! Caitlin's here." My eyes opened. It was Thea.

"It's clear to me what's going on here, but you two need to seperate now."

I realized what was going on.

"I'll get him up, Thea." I said. She walked off. My hand found Oliver's hip and pushed on it.

"Oliver. Wake up." His arms wrapped around me even more.

"Oliver. Come on. Wake up."

"Don't want to." He said.

"Well if you want to get caught by Felicity then we'll stay here."

"That's fine."

I smacked his hip.

"Oliver! Now!"

"Ow."

"Oh that didn't hurt now get up please. Caitlin is here."

He got up and climbed over me, being careful of my broken ribs. He bent down and gave me a kiss then went to sit down on the other end of the couch, I moved my feet to make room.

Thea walked back in and looked at Oliver. "You owe me, Ollie."

"Thank you, Speedy."

Felicity and Caitlin walked into the room, they were talking about Barry's latest meta capture. Cisco walked in behind them.

"Cisco! You didn't have to come too." I squealed. Cisco was my best friend from Central City. We got along so well over our love of nicknaming metas. If he got stuck on a name, he'd ask me for help.

"My friend is hurt. Of course I came." Cisco said.

"Thank you. I'm fine though, really. Just a couple broken ribs." I grimaced as I tried to sit up. Oliver grabbed ahold of me and Cisco came to my other side to help.

"I want to make sure nothing hit any organs. You were punched so bone could have splintered. I want to do a CT scan and an MRI." Caitlin said.

"How do you expect to do that when I don't want to deal with doctors?" I asked.

"Well I know Dr. Lamb who happens to also be a family friend of Oliver and Thea and I can get an entire floor to ourselves for the scans and everything. In fact, I've already made the call so we need to get you in the car and to the hospital as quickly and gently as possible."

"Ok. But walking may be an issue. I'm hurting badly."

"I can carry her so she doesn't have to walk." Oliver said.

"Good cause I don't want her walking anyways just in case." Caitlin said.

"Just one question." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Do we really need everyone just to go to the hospital?" I asked.

"No," Oliver said, "Felicity, Thea, and Cisco don't have to be there."

"I would like Cisco to come with us if that's ok." I said.

"Do you really need me?" Cisco asked.

"Hey, you're the one who came here cause your friend was hurt, spend some time with me please."

"Alright." Cisco said. "But only because I want to, not because you asked."

Oliver picked me up and carried me to the car that was waiting. Cisco opened the back passenger door of the car so Oliver could sit me down in the car. Cisco got in on the other side. Caitlin took the front passenger seat and Oliver offered to drive since Digs wasn't around. We headed to the hospital.

"So, you and Oliver?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, crazy, I know." I responded.

"What about me?" Oliver asked. I blushed.

"Um, Caitlin and Cisco know about me and you. It's why I asked Cisco to come along because he lets secrets slip when he's alone with those the secrets are being kept from." I glared at Cisco.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. Caitlin scares me and not telling her would've mean she'd hurt me."

"I asked you not to tell anyone about me and Oliver and you kept it a secret for all of two hours. I'm seriously never telling you anything again."

"If it makes you feel better, me and Cisco are together." Caitlin said.

"Oooo Felicity owes me twenty dollars now." I said.

Cisco and Caitlin both looked at me.

"What? We had a bet on how long it'd take you two to end up together. I won."

"You can't tell anyone. Barry doesn't even know yet." Caitlin said.

"Well, unlike Cisco, me and Oliver can keep secrets."

We pulled up to the hospital. Cisco ran in and grabbed a wheelchair so Oliver didn't have to carry me. Anything to minimize risk of injuring myself more was a good idea. We got to the private floor that was waiting for us. Caitlin did the CT and MRI, making sure all metal from me was removed before hand, then had me sit in a hospital bed in a private room while waiting on the results. Cisco pulled out a deck of cards and sat in a chair by the bed.

"Cards while we wait?" He asked.

"Sure. Oliver,Do you want to join in?" I asked.

"No. You two go ahead." Oliver said.

"Ok." I said.

Cisco didn't have to ask what card game I wanted to play, he knew Go Fish was my go to game as I was horrible at everything else. He dealt the cards and we played.

"So are you two together together or dating or?" Cisco asked.

I looked at Oliver and then back to Cisco.

"Um… Oliver what would you call us? Got any threes?" I said.

"Go fish." Cisco said.

"Complicated." Oliver said.

"Any fives? You can't be complicated. Complicated would mean you two are about to be done and you two are not over." Cisco said.

"Dang it, Cisco." I handed over the fives I had. "We're just together. We haven't been on a date yet so I wouldn't call it dating but the situation itself is complicated due to the fact John and Felicity don't know."

"I see." Said Cisco.

Caitlin came in the room. "The scans show that ribs six and seven are broken and ribs five and eight are cracked. However, you got really lucky. No vital organs have been punctured. Take it easy and nothing will get punctured while you heal. Until then just keep it wrapped and stay on the painkillers as needed."

"So how long do I have to really sit on the sidelines?" I asked.

"Six weeks."

"Six weeks! Ugh!" I groaned.

"You might be able to do some light training in a month if you take it easy, but it's Oliver's call on that."

I looked at Oliver, hopeful.

"You aren't going out there until you are fully healed." He said. I frowned.

"Well since we now know how fucked up my ribs are, can we please get out of here. I'm starving and I hate hospitals to begin with." I got off the bed and grabbed my stuff.

"Hey, slow down before you hurt yourself even more." Cisco said.

"Why, Cisco? For more news that I don't want or more tests? I didn't want a hospital or a doctor in the first place, but you know, Felicity's gotta try to run my life for me." I walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind me.

I made it to the elevator and the doors were closing when Oliver slipped in. He hit the stop button on it, stopping it in between floors. I stood there in silence.

"Talk to me." Oliver said. I could feel him staring at me.

I looked up at him. "What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Anything. Just talk to me."

I leaned against a wall of the elevator, arms crossed and a foot against the wall.

"I didn't want to come here to begin with."

"I know and I should've had them respect your wishes. Had I made it there sooner, none of this would've happened."

"Don't, Oliver," I closed my eyes, putting a hand up to stop him. "Don't blame yourself for this. This is all on me. Had I fought back, this wouldn't have happened at all."

"I'm not letting you blame yourself for your father's actions. He hurt you." Oliver got close to me.

"Felicity shouldn't have called Caitlin."

"She was only looking out for you."

"I'm a big girl. I can look out for myself."

"And if you continue looking out for yourself, you could end up dead. I know you want out there, but risking your own health is something I will not allow you to do. I love you."

He placed his hands on my elbows and kissed me. I kissed him back. The kiss became deeper. My arms wrapped around the back of his neck, my hands running through his hair. One of his hands went to the small of my back, pulling me close. The other found its way to the front of my pants, sliding under them and my panties. I pushed him away.

"Ollie, stop. I'm not ready for this." I said. He pulled his hand out and backed away.

"Ok." He said.

"Sorry." I grabbed his hand.

"It's ok, Rhian. I may not be able to help myself, but I can control myself. I would never hurt you and I respect you. You'll let me know when you're ready." He kissed me.

Oliver hit the button on the elevator to start it again and we headed out from the hospital to the lair where Thea and Felicity was.

"Ok, someone give me something for this pain now before I decide suicide is a better alternative." I said as I found my way to the cot that had been set up for when someone needed a place to go, which usually ended up being Oliver or myself. I went face first onto the cot, causing more pain to myself.

"Ow!" I groaned.

"Have you taken any pain medication for that at all today?" Felicity asked.

"No. People were too busy prodding me and I've had about all I can take of this pain."

Caitlin handed me an orange bottle, "I got this filled for you." I took it from her. It was a prescription for low dose Morphine. "It'll help." she said.

"Thank you." I sat up and was handed a bottle of water by Caitlin as well.

"Oliver, Captain Lance called while you guys were out." Felicity had a worried look on her face.

"What'd he say?" Oliver asked. Felicity looked at me.

"No. No. Don't say it." I knew what the call was about. I didn't want to.

"Rhian, your dad made bail. I don't even know how they would even let him have bail. But he's out."

I fought back the tears. I couldn't let this monster have any hold over me any more. I got up and walked over to my gear.

"Rhian, what are you doing?" Oliver asked. I grabbed my bow.

"You can have me on bed rest or whatever all you want later, but I am not going to sit here and do nothing while he is out there. I will not let him hurt anyone ever again." There was anger in me. It filled me.

"And what exactly do you plan to do? Are you just going to wave that at him and expect him to go away? You can't pull the string back, let alone stand up straight. Besides, Rhian, it's daylight out. Fight him where it really matters. Out of the shadows."

"You mean in a courtroom. I'm not Laurel, Oliver. I'm not an assistant DA or even a lawyer."

"I'm not asking you to be something Laurel was. If it's one thing I know, it's that your testimony against him can lock him up for good. You saw the real him. You can tell them everything that he's done. Don't go after him as Midnight, go after him as Rhian Moon."

Oliver took the bow out of my hand and put it back on its stand. I went and sat back down on the cot.

"I'm not sure if I can even be Rhian in front of him or anyone else."

"You can." Felicity said. "I know you. I have always known you. You never back down. You never have. I couldn't talk you out of being Midnight. Set your mind to it, and take him down. We'll be right there with you." She walked over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"Thanks. I'll figure out all of this. I just want him gone. Until then, can I be alone?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have to get back to Queen Consolidated. IT may fall apart completely if I don't." Felicity grabbed her purse and left.

"We're going to go get some lunch. You want us to bring you back anything?" Cisco asked.

"No. I was hungry but this is just making me not hungry anymore." I said.

They left, leaving only me and Oliver. He sat down beside me.

"You're fighting yourself from going after him, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. He needs to be dealt with. I don't like knowing the monster is out there and could still hurt the girl I love." He wrapped his arm around me.

"Then why are you not out there going after him?"

"I've done all I can as Green Arrow. Going after him now, it wouldn't do any good. You can put him away for life without hiding behind a mask, without hiding in the shadows."

I leaned against him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Honestly, I'm scared."

"I know, but I will be there every step of the way."

I looked up at him, he looked down at me. He kissed me then let go of my hand.

"I almost forgot," he got up and walked to Felicity's work station, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to me. "Your paycheck."

I looked at it. "Ollie, I haven't been at work. I don't deserve this."

"As far as anyone knows, I had you working on a very important project that needed to be off-site."

"Oliver, I can't accept this." I handed it out towards him.

"You can and you will. Besides, I'm sure you could use the money."

I chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"I just realized for once a paycheck in my name is actually fully mine. No more handing money over to an abusive, sad excuse for a father."

"Then take it and use it on yourself."

"I wouldn't even know what to buy."

"Well, I'm pretty sure most girls would use part of it on clothes or shoes."

"I'm not most girls, Ollie."

"You used to be though, from what you've told me. You kept Felicity from going full on geek as a kid."

"That was a different time."

"Well, spend a day with Thea then. Have a girls day out or something."

"Why does it sound like you're trying to get me to be more feminine?"

Oliver shrugged, "I figured a day, not today, but a day not worrying about anything would do you some good.

I folded the check and put it in my wallet.

"It would. I'll call Thea tomorrow and see if she wants to hang out. Right now, though, the morphine is kicking in which means the side effects of it are also kicking in and making me tired."

"I'll let you sleep then."

I held my hand out to him.

"Stay, Ollie." he grabbed my hand and came towards me. "I really don't want to be alone. Stay with me?"

He got on the cot with me, "Ok." he said. We laid down together. His arms wrapped around me, kissing me. I inhaled his scent. I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _A/N: So sorry about the wait on this new chapter. I got busy with school and work and just now got to where I could update this again. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _I opened my eyes. Oliver was working out on the salmon ladder, shirtless. I laid there and watched him work out. I loved watching him. I loved watching his muscles and the way they flexed. He was at the top rung, holding himself up over the bar when he noticed I was awake. He jumped down. I got up and walked over to him as he toweled the sweat off. He kissed me._

" _Sleep well?" He asked._

" _Yes." I said, wrapping my arms around him._

 _He kissed me again and again. His hands moved down my body. I tried to back away, but every step I took, he matched coming towards me. I hit the wall behind me. He moved to kiss my neck. It wasn't passion coming from him. It was something different. I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away._

" _Ollie, stop." I said. He ignored. His hands slid under the waistband of my pants, sliding them off of me._

" _Ollie, please. Stop." I tried to push again. He pressed himself against me, making sure I felt his hard on against my thigh. I didn't know what to do. He wasn't listening to me. He undid his pants with one hand and pulled himself out. He began to stroke it with his hand. His other hand found its way to my clit, he began to rub as he stroked himself._

" _You're so wet." He whispered in my ear._

" _Oliver. I'm begging you, stop!" I hit his shoulders as hard as I could. He moved back a couple inches, causing him to stop touching me._

" _You want to be naughty, then I will treat you like the naughty girl you are." He hissed. This wasn't the Oliver I had come to love._

 _He grabbed my arms and held them above my head._

" _Naughty girls get punished." He slid himself inside me, thrusting almost violently, like he wanted it to hurt._

" _Please! Stop!" I was crying and in pain. I felt the blood run down my leg._

 _He wrapped his hand around my throat, squeezing. I couldn't breathe. I tried to gasp for air._

I sat up on the cot, gasping for air and crying. I looked around the room. Oliver was asleep beside me on the cot. It was just a nightmare. I told myself to calm down. Oliver would never hurt me. I laid back down. Oliver wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I found comfort in his arms. I looked over at him. My eyes met his.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nightmare." I replied, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

I couldn't tell him the nightmare was about him. I rolled over to face him completely and hid my face in his chest. He held me close to him. I inhaled his scent, letting it calm me. It also turned me on. I looked up at him. His hand cupped my cheek and he kissed me deeply. I kissed back. His hand moved down to my hip. I felt his fingers run along the waistband of my jeans. He was hesitant to take things further. I stopped kissing him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he pulled his hand away.

I smiled at him before sliding off my jeans and panties and throwing them to the floor.

"No." I responded and grabbed his hand, leading it to what ached for his attention. He felt my wetness. He kissed me as he rubbed my clit. I felt his hard on through his jeans against my leg. My hand found its way to the belt on his jeans and unbuckled it. He stopped rubbing my clit to slide off his jeans and boxers, revealing himself. I grabbed him while he slid two fingers inside me. We both moaned in pleasure. We both needed this. I stroked him while he found my g-spot. My back arched what little it could. I stopped stroking him and placed my hand over his, urging him to go as deep as he could.

"Oh God!" We both stopped as we heard Thea scream. Oliver stopped and quickly grabbed a blanket to cover us up.

"Thea! What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I came to check on Rhian. I wasn't expecting to see my brother naked. Not to mention ruining the only place to sleep on down here. I'm never touching that thing again."

I was so embarrassed. "Thea, I'm sorry." I said as I tried to hide under the blanket.

"Don't be sorry, Rhian. I should've realized he was down here with you."

"Speedy." Oliver said.

"What?" Thea responded.

"Go away."

"Oh no. You owe me for keeping this quiet."

"What do you want?" Oliver was becoming impatient with his sister.

"Money." Thea smirked. She knew she had her brother wrapped around her finger.

"That's it?" Oliver asked,

"Well, $500 cash and your credit card so I can go buy some new outfits, preferably no limit on how much."

Oliver glared at her. I sat up.

"Thea, that's a little excessive. How about the cash and me and you go shopping together tomorrow? I could use some new clothes and this way you're not maxing out Oliver's credit card." I tried to reason with Thea.

"You'll let me take you shopping?" Thea asked.

"Yup. I will be all yours to dress up."

"Ok. Deal. $500 cash and shopping with Rhian tomorrow will keep me quiet."

I grabbed Oliver's jeans off the floor and pulled it out. "Give your sister the cash." I said, handing the wallet to Oliver.

He huffed and pulled out the cash, handing it to his sister. She gleefully took it and left.

"That wasn't nice, Rhian" Oliver looked at me.

"It got your sister to stay quiet about us and I used your suggestion to me earlier about the shopping." I kissed him. "I'm sorry if I did something I shouldn't have."

"It's alright. It keeps my credit card from getting maxed out. You're a good negotiator." He kissed me back. "Maybe I should have you help in business meetings."

"Maybe you should shut up and finish what we started." I smirked. He pulled his shirt off. We kissed. His hands found the hem of my shirt and then he pulled them away, stopping himself.

"It's ok, Ollie. I'm not hiding this from you anymore." I pulled my shirt off. Every scar was visible. Oliver's hands lightly touched each scar. I took my bra off, leaving myself completely bare and vulnerable. No one had ever seen the extent of the torture except Felicity. I could see the anger in Oliver's eyes.

"I understand why people that have seen my scars treat me the way they do now."

"Our friends know you were tortured, Ollie. You feel the need to do something like they have felt that need."

"He should rot."

"He will, Ollie. If I'm not allowed to kill him, neither are you." I placed my hand against his cheek. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before kissing my lips again. I laid back down with him kissing me. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers ran through his hair. He slipped his leg between mine. I felt him getting hard again. I yearned for him inside me. My legs wrapped around his waist, inviting him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I replied.

"Ok. You're in control though. Anytime you want me to stop, just tell me."

"Ollie."

"Yeah?"

"It's ok. I trust you."

He kissed me as he slid in. I moaned. My back tried to arch, causing pain from my ribs. I hissed in pain. Oliver stopped. He looked at me.

"It's ok, Ollie."

"You're in pain." He went to slide out.

"No, Ollie, it's not you. Please don't stop."

He began to thrust slowly. Causing me to moan in pleasure. One of his hands found my thigh, the other tangled itself into my hair as he kissed my neck. My fingernails lightly scratched his back. He was going to make this last as long as possible. It wasn't just sex. This was passion. He went deep inside me, would slide out to the tip and then slide back in slowly, sending pleasure all through my body.

This Oliver wasn't the playboy of Star City that kept everyone talking about him. This Oliver was the gentleman who knew what a woman wanted. This was the Oliver I had fell in love with. The one I never wanted to hurt. The one who was willing to fight for me.

I could feel my bliss coming. My fingernails dug into his back. He kept the same pace. This man was going to make my bliss last. The bliss made my body shutter. I screamed out Oliver's name, only then did he quicken his pace. He came a moment later, biting down on my shoulder and thrusting as deep as he could inside me.

He didn't move until we both came down from the sexual high we were on. He rolled on to his back, not really letting go of me. My legs intertwined with his. His chest was my pillow. His arms shielded me from the world. I was almost asleep when both of our phones went off with a text message. I moaned in displeasure. Oliver reached for his phone that was on the shelf by the cot. The light from it blinded both of us.

"It's a Felicity warning from Thea. We need to get dressed." Oliver said. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't want to." I said, probably acting like a child.

He chuckled "we have to." He grabbed one of my arms and moved me. I pouted. He got up and started putting his clothes back on, throwing mine at me as he sorted through. I put on my bra and shirt while on the bed and then had Oliver help me stand up so I could get my panties and jeans back on. Oliver took a step away.

"Ollie, wait." I pulled him towards me. His hands on my waist.

"What?" He asked.

I kissed him and then pulled away. "I'm not sure when we'll get to do that again."

"What do you mean? Surely the sex was good."

"I'm not talking about the sex. I'm talking about just being alone together."

"Well, hopefully it's soon." He grabbed his jacket and the keys to his bike.

I got comfy in the computer chair and loaded up the game Overwatch.

"Felicity is going to kill you for playing video games on her setup." Oliver teased.

"No she won't. The scanners and everything are still running on the regular monitors as well as the two wall screens. I just like taking over the middle wall screen." I jumped into a session. "Besides, she knows I do this. It helps pass the time."

Oliver left as I let the video game have my full attention. Felicity showed up shortly after, bringing food with her.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"Huh? No, sorry. Was concentrating on the game." I responded.

"I said, you don't have to stay here. You can stay at my place."

"Oh. Um…" I hesitated.

"You don't have to. I just thought you would like the idea."

"Thanks, but I just don't want to put you in danger. I was thinking of finding my own place." I closed out of my game.

"Oh. Well, I can help you look for a place then! An apartment or even a loft. There's plenty of choices. We can look tomorrow!"

"I've already asked Thea for help." I just lied to my friend.

"Ok. I thought maybe you could use some best friend time. You've been through alot lately." She made it seem like I was dodging her.

"Felicity, don't start that. You know I can always use best friend time. But Thea checked on me earlier and I just asked her. We can hang out afterwards. I owe Thea as much as I owe you, Oliver, and Digs for everything you guys have done for me."

Hanging out with Felicity was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't need her to figure out that Oliver and I were sleeping together. It would devastate her and I would end up losing my best friend.

"Ok. Well, have you seen Oliver at least?"

"He came by and took his bike out. No clue where he went, but I'm sure he's fine." I started to dig into the bag of food Felicity had brought, munching on a stray fry in the process.

"Did he go out to patrol?" She asked.

I looked over and saw his gear still on the mannequin. "Doesn't look like it. Gear's still here. Maybe he went to the office?"

"That'd be a change for once. Him actually going to do some work after hours. He could let someone know at least where he's going. We have a city to watch over. Or he could at least actually check on you when coming through here." Felicity pulled up a chair.

"Why does everyone think they need to check up on me? I just broke some ribs. I'm not dying." I was starting to get annoyed with everyone treating me like I was on my death bed.

"People are just concerned about you, Rhi."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

A news story popped up on the screen.

" _Last night, the Green Arrow took down the person who is suspected to be the new Count behind Vertigo. Tryston Moon was released earlier today on bail. He claims his daughter, Rhian Moon, was kidnapped by the vigilante and is looking to press charges. Captain Lance is not available for comment at this time, citing that it's an ongoing investigation, but has stated that he plans to uphold the law."_

I stared at the screen that had my picture up on it. I couldn't believe what was going on. My father would never let me go. I would never be free.

"Felicity…" I said, anger and fear in my voice.

"I know. This isn't good. We need to talk to Lance." Felicity started typing on her phone.

"I'm not going back."

"And you won't. We'll make sure of it."


End file.
